


纪念日礼物

by EnzoLee



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzoLee/pseuds/EnzoLee
Summary: 安达清认为，在正式交往满一个月之际，把自己当作礼物是最好的选择。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	纪念日礼物

【倒也不能说一点都不期待。】

双手撑在洗漱台上，安达对着镜子里的那个面色凝重的青年扯出一个不太完美的笑容给自己打气。一想到走出洗手间即将面对的一切，他又开始想要逃跑。

【与其说是“期待”，不如说是“担忧”吧？】

黑泽优一。他的同期同事，营业一课的业务骨干，一个从头到脚全都称得上完美的男人，以及——是那个等在卧室的，他的恋人。

对于一个稀里糊涂就保持了三十年处男之身的男性，安达清对于“初夜”这个概念的认知，仅仅还停留在各种入流以及不入流的音像制品和漫画刊物中。从拥有“通过触碰就可以阅读人心”的魔法，到得知最优秀耀眼的同期其实一直在暗恋自己，再到接受这份感情并且正式将他视为自己的恋人开始交往，前后不过30天时间。

没错，虽然很俗套，可是他想不出来比自己更好的纪念日礼物。没有恋爱经验本身就已经够让他苦恼了，而他一直害怕并没有读心能力的黑泽会接收不到自己笨拙的心意。更何况，吃饭，牵手，拥抱，kiss，再之后...也应当开始上到本垒了吧！

【啊啊啊啊啊——。可是没人告诉我第一次是要和男人做啊！】

“安达，还好吗？需要帮忙吗？”

卫生间传来的一些瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音引来了黑泽的问询。被叫到名字的青年听到敲门声，立刻将手从湿漉漉的凌乱发间抽出，放过了自己那头本就和鸟窝一样的短发，清清嗓子回应到：“没事的！我马上就好。”

【加油！安达清！】

他对着镜子给自己握拳打气。

——————

从洗手间到床边，一共有11步，虽然无用，但这是他刚刚亲自测量获得的信息。

“安达，没事吗？”

黑泽从书上抬头望去，却突然愣住了。安达换下了那套深蓝色的丝绸睡衣，身上穿着一件他从未见过的纯白色浴袍。

有些不成型的想法转瞬即逝，黑泽压下去脑袋里不合时宜的缱绻画面和太超过的预判推测。依照往常的经验，他的恋人安达清向来不怎么擅长按套路出牌，所以他一脸担忧地看着安达步伐沉重姿势僵硬地走到床边坐下然后又猛地弹起。

“怎么了？是哪里不舒服？还是——”他已经起身准备去扶住安达的手臂。

“没、没事的。”

安达转过身，对着黑泽露出一个有点勉强的笑，反而让后者更疑惑地挑高了眉。对眼前境况完全不知该作何反应的黑泽只好伸手把书放到床头柜，然后慢慢坐直身子。还未等他开口继续问询，就听到房间中响起“嘀嘀”几声。

安达按下不知何时拿到的遥控器，将房间里的灯光调暗了一些。在这个亮度下，黑泽只能勉强看到站在床尾的安达开始泛红的耳廓。紧接着，他听到安达小声地开了口：“如果今晚，我想和、和黑泽做，是可以的吗？”

“你说...什么？”

黑泽以为自己出现了幻听。

数不清的念头在他脑海中呼啸而过。安达在邀请我？他说的“做”是我理解的那个意思吗？安达是在主动示爱是吗？所以说特意准备了浴袍就是为了...

过量的信息让本来灵活高效的营业部王牌的大脑难以运转，他只能呆呆地看着自家恋人深吸一口气后缓缓转过身，用那双明亮澄澈的眸子望着自己，等待着答案。

是的，可以的，任何时候，只要你想要我的触碰，都是可以的，你甚至不必开口，因为我对你的渴求早就要决堤。

这是黑泽找回理智后想说的第一句话，但他像被咒语定住一般无法动弹，甚至遗忘了怎么用陡然干涩的喉咙发出声音。

没有得到回应的安达则有些慌乱，他质疑自己是不是太逊色了，兴许自己并不能像那些很有恋爱经验的人一般游刃有余地发出邀请...又或许自己的魅力还没有到达可以让黑泽愉快接受的程度...？这种事，也许今晚被拒绝反而更好吧？

手指揉捏着即使打成结也长出不少的浴袍衣带，他已经决定说些什么放弃了。

幸好，在他就要因挫败而缩回自己的壳里之前，黑泽出声挽留了他。

“那实在是...太好了。”

这回轮到安达惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

面前的黑泽从刚刚的凝固中回了神，除了他嗓音中那因为难以置信而泄出的颤抖，这个男人找回了自己的主场。他解开一粒睡衣领口的扣子，露出一截光洁的锁骨，像是在狩猎时屈膝示弱的猎手，用一种没有掩饰其蛊惑性的温柔语调说着，

“我很开心，安达。”

手掌摊开，指节微曲。那是一个邀请的姿势。熟悉的皮肤纹路在深色床单的映衬下更为突出。安达将目光从黑泽伸出的手掌上移，重新望向对方的眼睛。

即使没有触碰，他也能听到那个人未开口的心声。

来我这里。

——————

也许牛顿是错的，因为恋人的目光同样有着引力，而那力量无法用公式计算。

他因这引力一步一步挪进，甚至没用得上调动一些勇气。像是被蛊惑一般，他分开双膝稳稳地跪坐在黑泽的大腿上。黑泽的眸色随着他的靠近渐渐加深，眼神中的情欲像是岩浆一般翻滚着热度。

他有些庆幸最先凑近的是黑泽的吻，能让他暂时掩盖掉自己的羞涩。他只需要看着熟悉的帅气面庞直至近到失焦，用鼻息分享同一团炙热的空气，然后再任由对方阖上双眼暂时困住那头于心底即将破笼的兽。

浓密的睫毛投下深色的扇形阴影，他想要吻过他的眉骨、眼睛、鼻尖、唇角。正如此时黑泽的想法一般。以唇描摹爱人的面庞是个需要推迟的计划，因为黑泽的手正牢牢地按在他的后腰，温热的唇已经贴到了他的唇上。

安达感觉到，体内有些什么在开始升温。

黑泽抬头吻他的样子虔诚专注，甚至像是怕得不到回应一般，握住安达的手腕搭在自己肩上，让青涩的恋人可以握住自己的颈、抓住自己的肩。

他想被恋人以情欲囚禁，正如他也想对他做的一般。

灵巧的舌撬开齿关，滑进安达的口中四处逡巡领地，勾着另一个人笨拙的舌挑逗交缠。缺乏接吻经验的安达渐渐喘不上气，只能用力捏着黑泽的肩膀发出小声呜咽。

黑泽退开些，等着安达急促的喘息回复正常，此时对方的脸颊和脖颈全都泛出了诱人的粉红。他用细密的吻和湿漉漉的舌尖覆盖溢出安达唇角的反光，而安达发出的声音让他的兴致越发坚硬。

“安达。”黑泽吻着他的唇角、下颌，偏热的吐息将白皙的颈烫出一片快要滴血的红。几乎是用尽全部力气，他才能将唇从他身上挪开，将额头抵上安达的肩。

即使隔着睡衣和浴袍，安达也能感受到对方胸腔里咚咚直跳的心脏。他将手指梳进黑泽脑后，指尖缠上柔软的短发。自己的心跳声同样大到可笑，但他没空去管这个了。因为黑泽收紧了环住他的手臂，犹豫地开口道：

“你...确定吗？”

同为男性，安达当然知道抵着自己身下的那处昭示着恋人何种心情与渴求。魔法早在亲吻之前就化成了多余的白噪音，因为对方的心声太过喧嚣，自己的脑袋也昏昏沉沉，他已经无法从中分辨出其他。但即使不能读心，他也接收到了黑泽的心意。

可他说不出口，所以只能用力点点头，然后握住黑泽锢在自己腰上的手慢慢下移。这太超过了，他简直就要害羞到死去。但他没法让那个每次望着自己都像是赞叹奇迹的爱人失望。

他领着对方修长的指节滑进自己的浴袍下摆，滑过柔软的大腿和臀肉，他能感觉到黑泽握在自己腰上的另一只手在颤抖、在用力。而他决定继续下去，直至领着对方的指尖触到那个隐秘的、已经湿润的入口。

黑泽猛地抬起头看他，眼神里是安达看不懂的情绪。不过他知道，聪明如黑泽，已经明白了他刚刚为什么在浴室用了那么长时间。

“你真的、真的是...”黑泽的后半句哽在了喉间，安达在早就失去参考意义的魔法中，勉强分辨出了几个单字。

关于幸运、神迹、爱与天使。

还未来得及发出轻呼，下一秒，他就被压在了黑泽身下。

——————

浴袍已经散乱，本就松垮的带子轻轻一扯就让他丢盔弃甲。黑泽的手臂撑在安达脸侧，目光专注滚烫，像是要将眼前的画面永远镌刻于心底一般一寸一寸地打量。虽然这是第一次亲近，但安达知道黑泽被衣料遮盖着的劲瘦身形与流畅肌肉，相比之下，自己的身材真的算得上差劲了。

黑泽的目光像是虔诚的信徒认真铭记下凡的神祗，但安达只觉得自己像是被摆上神坛的祭品。理智未远去的那个自己，正是将自己献祭的罪魁祸首。

安达下意识想要用散开的布料遮住自己的身体，却被黑泽握住了手腕。后者慢慢按下他曲起的膝盖，重新将他摆成展开的柔软姿态。几乎撑坏心脏的羞耻度让安达手足无措，他觉得自己真的无法在这种焦灼的情欲炙烤中坚持太久时间了。试探着，摸索着，他伸手去解黑泽的睡衣扣子，可惜颤抖的指尖早就无法听话。安达只能挫败地咬住下唇，却立刻被对方含住唇瓣轻轻吮咬。

“我已经忍得很辛苦了，所以...安达——”

一向沉稳冷静的男人用齿尖划过已经被他亲自蹂躏成鲜红的唇肉，然后猛地后退起身，脱掉束缚自己的睡衣，甚至崩掉了几颗扣子。等他再度倾身压下，才补完自己的句子，

“——不要再露出那么犯规的表情了。”

如果安达把自己当作礼物，那么作为世界上最有耐心的人——黑泽优一，拆起礼物能用让任何人都疯掉的慢条斯理。对方沉甸甸的性器隔着薄薄的睡裤布料蹭着自己的大腿内侧，已经赤身裸体的安达被黑泽小心翼翼地、认真仔细地吻着。吻落得循规蹈矩，吮吸和轻咬却毫无章法，黑泽用唇舌在他的身上点火，从颈侧烧到胸膛，连敏感的乳尖都不放过。

“黑、黑泽...”

安达的手指插进黑泽的发间，想要制止又想要催促，可身体各处被唤醒的细小电流汇聚成海，慢慢将他淹没。他不懂得如何用经验发出能取悦对方的反应，只是凭着本能呜咽出气声，随着喘息断断续续泻出柔软的鼻音。

身体逐渐弯成一把蓄势的弓，安达觉得连大脑都被快感蒸到无法运转，因此无暇顾及其他。

空弦的弓并不具有杀伤力，除非爱抚着自己身体的，是这世界上唯一的恋人。

强劲有力的手掌慢慢下移，握住安达从未被其他人触碰过的、快要到达临界点的性器。安达发出小声的惊呼，他本想挡开黑泽的手，但手腕立刻被对方用左手环住，并且在白皙的内侧皮肤上覆以虔诚的吻。这个反应更快的家伙的另一只手，已经开始动作起来。

于是他的身体紧绷成一道完满的弧线，又很快在黑泽精准的调教下，射出超过平均分太多的箭。

这把弓得以抖掉灰尘、现出淡淡的光芒，正如此时在橙色灯光下因释放而泛起薄汗的安达。

尽管害羞，他还是气喘吁吁地揽住了黑泽的后颈，将人拉下来奉上一个落在下巴的轻柔的吻。

“做吧。”

他睁开眼睛，用湿漉漉的眸子看着他。

——————

指节硬朗指骨修长，那是他亲自用手指和唇曾测量过的黑泽的手，此时正推进自己的身体里慢慢深入。安达因为陌生的不适感别过头去，手指握住黑泽撑在自己枕边的手臂，另一只手则用力捏着对方的肩膀。

他知道忍耐了如此之久的黑泽也不好受，因为暴起青筋微微颤抖的小臂全都彰显着对方这时难能可贵的自控力。可是紧致的内里在每次侵入时都收紧抗拒，安达的呜咽声混合着挫败与愧疚，心里刚刚冒出的不安又很快被黑泽安慰的吻抚去。

“对、对不起。”习惯性地，他又在为自己的笨拙道歉。如果自己的经验多一些，黑泽应该不用这么辛苦了吧？

交付自己是件需要勇气的事情，有黑泽在，他不怕。虽然他比黑泽落后了很久很久，但他绝对要追上来，绝对不能让黑泽难过。

“哪儿有在这种时候道歉的啊...”

本是在认真帮助安达准备的黑泽忍不住将额头抵在他肩上轻笑出声，紧张的神色也稍稍放松了一分。他想要安达，早在他还不敢开口说“喜欢”的时候，就已经在渴求安达的全部了。但越是关键时刻越要慎重，因为不能让安达难过。

自己多忍耐一下，是没有关系的。

手指在火热潮湿的身体里开拓扩张，一点一点探索着安达的反应。直至那个像是等待审判般在他身下呈上自己的青年，因为某次按下的动作发出惊讶的喉音，并用小腿缠紧了他的腰，黑泽才呼出口气。

“还是得...”

没有说完的句子被行动取代。安达睁开朦胧的双眼，看到俯身靠近的男人低头来寻他的唇。手臂勾住对方的后颈，安达被他拉入深吻，等再次结束这个吻时，黑泽已经摆脱了身上最后的布料，手上拆着刚刚从床头柜翻找出来的套子。

“因为是安达的第一次，最好还是要...”

安达清并不是没有常识，但听到这种事情被对方如此直白地说出来还是会觉得羞耻。

——————

更加滚烫坚硬的性器代替手指再次破开那个已经被准备得湿软的入口，黑泽抓来枕头垫在他的腰下试图让安达舒服些。生涩的身体仍旧存在打开度不够的问题，因此进入的过程漫长艰难。安达被黑泽用亲吻安抚，尽管没有经验，他也知道卡在中间进不得退不得的痛苦。

而黑泽，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的表情，生怕弄疼了他。

“没关系吗？”

安达摇头，可他紧蹙的眉和咬着下唇的齿尖出卖了他。他的喘息急促小心，以防自己被撑坏。黑泽实在是...

上帝在造人时，未免也太偏心了些。

撑在脸侧的手臂微微颤抖着，安达的指腹摩挲着恋人紧绷的小臂肌肉。他听到黑泽准备放弃的叹息：“如果实在很——”

他能看到黑泽被情欲打湿的前额发梢，以及沿着下颌滑落汇聚成滴的汗“啪嗒”掉在自己脸颊上。

【这世界上，除了你，再也不重要了。】

安达握住那只劲瘦的腕，指尖因为用力而陷进肌肉留下痕迹。心下一横，他咬着下唇，主动勾起小腿，将自己送了上去。

而后忍不住呜咽出泣声。

整根没入，黑泽担忧地打量着他的神色。安达努力放松自己试图适应这样的姿势，他想用身体表达自己对黑泽的、很喜欢很喜欢的心情，正如全世界所有的恋人会做的一样。

他希望让黑泽开心、快乐、舒服。

黑泽在他适应后慢慢动起来，幅度很小，目光一直锁在他的脸上。每次进入都会问一句“还好吗？”“真的没关系吗”却没发现一开始还用力抗拒的身体渐渐被弄得柔软。

安达说不出话来。

所以黑泽将安达的手按在自己肩上，低声在他耳边说“如果弄疼你了，就让我也疼吧。”他想要分担安达的不安，想要让安达用更重的力度将疼痛刻在他的身体上、皮肉上。

不管是情欲还是疼痛，都要与他共享。

节奏渐渐加快，黑泽每次都重重撞在他体内那处了不得的地方。过载的感官体验逼得安达想要逃离又想要靠近，而每次尝试都会被黑泽牢牢握在他腰上的手拉回更近。

他徒劳地叫着黑泽的名字，但一直被撞碎成简短的音节。他次次能得到带着喘息的回应，却不知道自己到底要说什么。

指尖深陷入逐渐被汗湿的肩颈肌肉里，不是因为疼痛，而是因为开始将他送上顶端的快感在不断叠加。

“啊...黑、黑泽，太、太深了...”

犹如动物幼崽般的呻吟对停下这场暴风雨丝毫无用，反而是火上浇油。即使闭着眼睛，他也能感觉到黑泽炙热的目光，只好抬起手臂遮住自己的脸。

一向温柔体贴的恋人偏在这时变得任性，黑泽将自己推得更深，让安达的呼吸都哽在了喉咙里：“安达，让我看看你。”

仅仅是犹豫了一下，仰躺在深色的床单上、被情欲蒸腾成绯红色的安达就缓缓挪开了手臂，露出一双氤氲着水色的眸子。黑泽忍不住低头去吻他泛红的眼角，然后捏住他的下巴，像是将要把他拆吃入腹一般，更加用力。

曾经蒙尘多年的弓再次被拉满，而他的恋人，黑泽优一，正是那个全世界只对他有兴致的弓箭手。黑泽将性欲化为笔直坚韧的箭，游刃有余地摆在他认定的位置上，然后瞄准，脱弦，

——正中靶心。


End file.
